One shot stories
by Merurari
Summary: A series of random one shots. Some may fit together however most of them will be completely seperate stories. I try to work on each story for at least a week before submitting it.
1. Misaki in Wonderland

**Hey everyone this is Merurari. I want to thank everyone in advance who reads my very first one-shot. This story folder will have all of my one-shot stories from now on so you can look forward to more chapters with different stories. Remember to RandR**

A young boy not much older than age eight was walking home from school. His bag was lighweight due to there being no homework, and he was smiling because he didn't have school the next day. He was perfectly happy until he heard a conversation.

"My mom and dad were talking about something that was on the news this morning!"

"What was it?"

"Apparently theres an attemptive kidnapper going around."

"Really?"

"One of my friends got taken, but nothing bad happened."

"What happened?"

"He was grabbed from behind, and screamed."

"What happened after that?"

"He told me that the guy said something like I can't hear this one either."

The little boy scoffed a bit than started to run through the woods. A shortcut to his home. He continued walking until he reached a dirt road. Confused he looked towards both directions. "This can't be right! There shouldn't be a dirt road!" The child knew that he was lost, and started to cry. Suddenly a branch broke causing him to jump, his wide green eyes were still wet with tears, and his soft brown hair covered most of his face. "Who's there!?" He cried as he waited for someone to come out. "I can hear you...your screams of fear..." Suddenly a large figure jumped out, and landed behind the boy. "Now. What's your name?" He clutched his bag, and trembled. Just who was this guy?

The man was fairly good looking. Probably around 19 years old, short silver hair, and lilac eyes. He wore a dress shirt, and pants. Along with a vest that had a pin with the four card symbols. Heart, spade, diamonds, and clubs. He also held a pocket watch in his hand. But the only thing that was extremely odd about this man were the two rabbit ears that stuck out from his head. Out of fear the child backed away from the man. "Now now, all I did was ask a question. You can at least say your name, can't you?" Another few moments of silence passed on before the kid finally spoke. "Misaki." The rabbit grinned at Misaki's name. It seemed to fit the child, for some reason. "Now was that so hard? You can call me Usagi-san." Suddenly he grabbed Misaki, and started to run fast in the woods. "Wh-where are we going!?" His question was ignored, and than they fell.

Misaki screamed as they plunged deep into the seemingly bottomless pit. His arms wrapped tightly around Usagi-sans neck, almost making him wonder how he wasn't choking him. Finally they landed. The child let out a grunt of pain as the older man pinned him to a wall, and just as he started to struggle a pair of lips drove onto his own. He was scared but slowly eased into the kiss. As his strength slowly left him, Misaki couldn't help but shiver. The rabbit than pushed his tongue inside the mouth teasing the much smaller muscle. Finally after searching the entire mouth the man released the panting child.

"For your first kiss you did alright." He grinned at the boy who was nearly in tears before checking his pocket watch. "My, my would you look at the time. I don't want to be late for my date." He than leaned down to the younger ones height, and ruffled his hair. Before making his way off through a large door. Misaki than ran over to try and open it with no avail, suddenly his eyes shifted over to a large table. Sitting on it was a small panda mug that said "drink me", right next to it was a box of creampuffs that said "eat me". Confused he reached over, and took a drink from the mug.

The room suddenly started to become bigger, and bigger. Leaving a confused Misaki to sit scared, staring up at the no longer reachable doorknob. Suddenly his eyes set upon a small key that was hidden under the flooring. After a few pulls he managed to pull it out from where it was wedged. Now he had to figure out how to get to the door knob, when his eye caught the sight of the creampuffs. The boy than took a hold of one of the treats, and took a small bite. Suddenly everything started to get smaller, until finally he was able to reach the doorknob. After struggling for a few minutes with the lock, and key Misaki was finally able to open the door.

What he entered could easily be described as the most amazing place in the world. Large trees with candies growing from them, tall grass with a purple color to it, and of course the giant leaf he walked into. He let out an annoyed grunt before seeing someone. He was a tall man, seemed to be very refined. His hair had a gelled back look, and he had a sharp looking face. He was also smoking from a long pipe, and had two anttenaes on his head. Misaki kind of thought he looked like a caterpillar. "Excuse me!" He yelled hoping to get the guys attention. "I'm looking for a rabbit!" The man looked down at the boy, than looked away towards a large pool. "You sure have cried a lot."

Misaki stared at the man in surprise when he said that. "What do you mean?" He smiled a bit, and pointed towards a large pool. "All the water in that pool, is all the tears you have shed in your life." He than took out a long pipe, and proceeded to smoke from it. "Have you seen the rabbit or not!?" The child was growing impatient as he watched the caterpillar man blow out a large smoke ring. "Ah yes the rabbit. I believe he went through those woods over there." He gave a large smile, thanked the man, and went on his way.

The forest was very confusing. Hundreds of signs stood about with different directions. Saying things such as "Go this way" "East" "Up". Misaki than chose a random path, and continued to walk. "Are you lost? Little boy?" Slightly frightened Misaki's head darted around trying to find where the voice had come from. Suddenly he was face to face with a tall handsome man. His sharp facial features reminded him of the rabbit, the only thing was that two purple cat ears stuck out of his head. However the color of his hair didn't match at all. It was a dark brown color, almost a black.

"Have you seen a rabbit?" Suddenly he found himself caged between two strong arms. "Wh-what are you doing?" The child managed to choke out slightly scared. "Why do you want a damned rabbit to begin with?" Misaki's eyes widened as the man spoke. The cat eared man than leaned closer to the child before sucking softly on his neck. Misaki whimpered at the feel of the rough tongue wanting desperately to get away. Suddenly his face was turned upright as the cat slowly moved his face closer, and closer. He shut his eyes tightly hoping that this would be over and done with soon.

Suddenly the child felt his face be released, and slowly opened his eyes. To his relief there stood the rabbit pinning the cat down. He couldn't help but giggle a bit at the sight. A rabbit defeating the cat. "Haruhiko you bastard." Was all the rabbit could say as he slowly strangled him. After a few minutes, and after the cats face had started to turn a soft purple he released his hold, and walked over to Misaki. "Are you okay?" He spoke softly as he than gave the child a hug. The green eyed boy nodded, and sniffed a bit. He had never been more terrified in his life. "Here." The man spoke calmly as he handed him a piece of paper. "This is an invitation. The party doesn't start until sunset." With that he ruffled the childs hair, and the rabbit went on his way.

Misaki sat and read the invitation.

~~~~~~~~You Are Hereby Invited~~~~~~~~

To a party hosted by the king of wonderland, at the moment of sunset tonight.

He gave a contented sigh, and continued through the woods. Which made it quite the surprise when a teacup nearly hit him on the face. He instantly looked forward to see a really long table. At one end sat a man with tired blue eyes, and short black hair. The other one also had black hair except his was longer, and had a bluish tint. He also had rabbit ears. "Would you like to join us for a cup of tea?" The man in the top hat asked him. Misaki almost immediately complied, and sat down with them.

"Now allow me to introduce myself. My name is Miyagi Yoh but everyone calls me the Mad Hatter. Across from me is my good friend Nowaki Kusama, but everyone calls him the March Hare. Now can you introduce yourself?"

"Well my name is Misaki."

"For some reason I'm tempted to call you Alice."

"Why?!"

"I don't know. Every time I meet a new stranger that isn't from around here I get the urge to call them Alice."

"Does he like his tea sweet or bitter?!"

"Definitely sweet."

After Misaki said that the March-hare than dumped a large quantity of sugar into a cup of brown liquid, and was handed to him. "Thank you." The boy smiled, and took a large sip from the cup. It was when the cup was placed back down he saw yet another boy. This one had dark blonde hair, and silver eyes. He appeared to be a bit younger than he was, yet it was obvious that he was from here by the two mouse ears that adorned the top of his head. The mouseboy stared for a few minutes, mouthed out the word "Destiny" and walked away.

After about an hour Misaki thanked his two new friends for the tea, and went on his way. He walked to the woods until he reached a long winding road that looked like it lead towards a castle. The child than looked towards the sky, and saw the sun. By the look of it by the time he got to the castle it would be sunset so he set off on foot.

About two hours later just as he predicted he reached the door just as sunset was arriving. However as he entered, what was going on wasn't a party at all.

"How do you plead"

"Please my royal Heiness I didn't mean to."

"You know the crime that you are being accused of?"

"Yes I know it was wrong to throw out your favorite snacks"

"No matter. Off with his head."

With that the man was dragged away from the King begging, and pleading for mercy. By the looks of it Misaki was next as he slowly walked up to the throne. The man sitting there almost looked like he could be related to him. Except his features were much sharper. He looked over, and saw the rabbit in the balcony closest to him.

"Excuse me sir but I was given an invitation to a party."

"What party?"

"The rabbit gave me this." Misaki than dug into his pockets, and to his horror it wasn't there. His proof had disappeared just like his hope. "I am not the type to throw parties little boy. You are here beacause you have commited a crime." The child looked up at the man confused, and slightly frightened.

"What crime?"

"You have entered this country without a passport."

"The rabbit took me here!"

"You mean you followed him."

"Why would I follow him?!"

"Silence! For the crime of causing an uproar in the castle your sentence is execution!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Misaki's eyes snapped open, and he realized that he had fallen asleep on the park bench. It was already pretty dark, and he knew that he had to run back home to his brother. However that was one dream that would be hard to forget about.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_**10 YEARS LATER**_

An eighteen year old Misaki walked home smiling at his notebook, and frowning at his report card. Once again he had drawn the rabbit from his dream 10 years ago. What he wasn't expecting was what was awaiting him, and clutching his brother in a loving hold on the other side of the door.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Me: Well that's my first one-shot**

**Misaki: You're a perv.**

**Me: Who are you talking to?**

**Misaki: You.**

**Me: What about Usagi-san?**

**Misaki: He's a perv too.**

**Usami: Watch it little boy.**

**Misaki: Well you are!**

**Hiroki: I thought the script was pretty good.**

**Nowaki: So did I. I just wish I had more lines**

**Me: How about this. The next story I do is a fairy tale story where the prince, and princess get the same amount of lines, and you and Hiroki get to be the main characters.**

**Nowaki: That would be great thanks.**

**Me and Misaki: Remember to Read and Review.**


	2. Conversation

**Here's my second one-shot. It's a little back and forth conversation between Misaki Takahashi, and Ayase Yukiya about their semes. So please enjoy~~**

Misaki was running down the street desperately trying to catch the bus on time. "Of all the day's for Usagi-san to keep me up all night!" Just as he was finally catching up to the bus stop he ran into a girl with blonde hair. "Ouch!" the girl yelled as she was knocked to the ground. Misaki looked down at her with a look of complete guilt. "Ah...I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay." She than proceeded to sit up, and looked at him. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry." Misaki nodded, and looked up. Suddenly a look of complete shock went across his face as he watched the bus he was so desperately trying to catch leave. "Ah...I'm really sorry!" The girl started bowing her head repeatedly, and apologizing over, and over again. "I can't believe I missed it." was all Misaki could mutter as he got up, and took a seat on the bench. He than looked over at Ayase and smiled. "You know you're really pretty." A look of shock went across her face as she began to stammer. "A-ano...etto...y-you don't s-seem to understand. I-I'm a b-boy."

Misaki stared in silence before letting out a surprised yell. "Wait you're a boy!?" Ayase could only nod as he shyly took the seat next to the brunette. It was about five minutes before they started to talk again.

"So I never got your name, mine's Ayase."

"and mine's Misaki."

"So Misaki do you live with anyone?"

"Yeah, I live with a friend of mine. What about you."

"It's hard to explain..."

"Trust me you should feel lucky you don't live with the guy I live with."

"Why?"

"Well first off he's a really famous novelist, and extremely wealthy. But because of that he has no idea on how to take care of himself. Last week he set the kitchen on fire trying to make an egg."

"...wow..."

"That's not even half of it. He's a weird man-child who fills any empty space with toys, and he has a room made just for his damned teddy bear collection. Not to mention he's a frickin homo who uses my name along with his in his damned BL novels, and constantly sexually harrasses me. But the worst of it is when he wakes up, you see his face, and it's as though all the demons have been unleashed from hell."

"I don't know how to respond to that."

"How about you tell me about the person you live with."

"Well I guess one word to describe him is scary."

"Yeah."

"He's apparently the leader of a huge debt company, and of course he's about three times my size."

"I'm guessing he's around the same size as Usagi-san."

"Pardon?"

"Well I'm a bit bigger than you so I just kind of assume that."

"No I mean't you call the guy you live with Usagi-san?"

"W-well...I'm not really sure why I started to call him that. So please continue telling me about this guy you live with."

"Sure. He absolutely loves gambling, and I've seen him hold a loaded gun up to someones head."

"Wait what?!"

Suddenly a large limousine pulled up, and Misaki looked off into the distance to see a familiar red sports car pull up. A large man walked out of the limousine, and towards a pale Ayase. "Hey Ayase, what's wrong? Do you feel sick?" He began rubbing the blondes back trying to make him feel a bit better. Than a look of irritated shock went across his face when the familiar red sports car pull up next to him.

"Ayase!"

"Misaki!"

Two fairly handsome men, one with black hair the other had silver both walked up to the college students sitting at the bench. They both had the same build, and there was an aura of being irritated around them. "Who's that?" Misaki looked over at Ayase hoping to avoid looking at his angry boyfriend. "Kanou-san...Who's that?" Ayase only looked at the person sitting next to him. "Usagi-san." Suddenly Usami grabbed Misaki by the hand, and pushed him into the car. Misaki was yelling at the man from inside the car, but unfortunately he couldn't be heard until he got into the car, and drove off irritated.

Kanou, and Ayase were the only ones left behind.

"Ayase who the hell was that?"

"Oh um... he's my new friend Misaki..."

"Why were you sitting with him?"

"Well you told me to meet me here, and I sort of made him miss the bus."

"Actually what I was wondering was why were you with someone who would call the famous novelist Akihiko Usagi-san."

"That guy was famous!?"


End file.
